A prior art solid electrolytic capacitor is illustrated in FIG. 3 and wherein an internal anode lead 22 is extending from a central portion of one lateral surface of a capacitor element 21 and electrically connected at its other end to an external lead 23; and one surface of the capacitor element 21 which is perpendicular to the aforesaid lateral surface serves as a cathode terminal wall 24 and is electrically connected to one end of another external lead 26 through a fuse 25. A junction coat resin (hereinafter referred to as "JCR") 27 is applied around the fuse 25 to avoid a breakage thereof upon assembly of the solid electrolytic capacitor. Further, the capacitor element 21 together with part of the external leads 23 and 26 is encapsulated with a resin mold 28, and the external leads 23 and 26 are bent as illustrated in FIG. 3.
The prior art solid electrolytic capacitor, however, causes a problem that displacement of the capacitor element 21 is likely when the internal anode lead 22 is to be connected to the external lead 23 since the capacitor element 21 is not held by the external leads. If such a correction is made with the displacement remaining, the capacitor element 21 may become exposed from the resin mold, or a breakage of wire may occur. For the reason that the exposure of the capacitor element 21 must be avoided, the resin mold cannot be reduced in size.
Further, the capacitor element 21 is held only by the thin internal lead even after the connection is made between the internal anode lead 22 and the external lead 23. Hence, deformation of the capacitor element 21 is likely. This results in incomplete support for the capacitor element 21, exertion of excessive mechanical stress, and likelihood of misregistration or breakage of wires.